No es una cita
by Xekrom
Summary: Michelle (Seychelles) necesita un nuevo vestido y Arthur (Inglaterra) se ofrece a comprarle una nuevo. En el centro comercial, ambos, solos, es fácil confundirlos con una pareja... UK/Sey *One Shot*


Como a Michelle se le había roto un vestido mientras paseaba junto a los rosales (unas espinas se atoraron en su vestido y lo rasgaron), Arthur decidió que era necesario llevarla de compras.

-Todo esto lo hago porque tu eres una señorita, y mi lugar como caballero es el de comprarte mas ropa puesto que eres mi colonia, además…-

-Si, si, como sea. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.- Contestó ella mientras refunfuñaba.

Y terminaron ambos en un centro comercial. Michelle estaba de bastante buen humor, le encantaba ir a centros comerciales y pasearse por las tiendas, había muchos vestidos y zapatillas muy hermosas, además de mucha comida por doquier, mientras que Arthur se encontraba mas serio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mirar relojes o corbatas, cosa que le parecía muy aburrida a la isleña.

-Mira, vamos por aquí. El otro día vi un vestido blanco muy bonito que me gustaría comprar.-

-Wait a second*. Terminaré de preguntar por este reloj primero, se mas paciente.-

-¡Pero venimos a comprarme ropa! No a hacer tus aburridas cosas y ver objetos mas aburridos.-

-Pero yo soy el que paga, deja de molestar, bloddy hell*-

-No seas un grosero, bastardo cejudo.-

-Deja de insultarme.-

Michelle sin embargo seguía jalándolo del brazo. Ambos continuaban discutiendo hasta que un par de miradas los reconocieron.

-Vaya, son Arthur y Michelle. Mira, por ahí, Roderich.- Señaló Elizabeta.

-Ya veo, ¿Crees que sea prudente saludarlos? Parece que están en medio de una discusión. Tienen tan poca consideración, ponerse a discutir en medio de un lugar como este…-

-Ellos siempre están discutiendo.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa –No creo que se molesten.-

Se acercaron a ellos, quienes al instante dejaron de pelear y los saludaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Así que están en una cita, eh?-

-¡Of course not*!- Contestaron el inglés y la isleña al unísono –Lo que pasa es que Michelle necesitaba algo de ropa y.-

-Y él se ofreció a comprarme un par de vestidos.- terminó Michelle la frase. Luego ambos soltaron una risita nerviosa.

-Eso veo.- Contestó Roderich. –Bueno, los dejamos solos. Aún necesitamos comprar algunas cosas.-

-Cierto, bueno nos vemos después.- Y se despidieron los cuatro

.Mientras que Roderich y Elizabeta se alejaban, la húngara volteó y les dijo: -¡Disfruten su cita!-

-¡No es una cita!- Contestó Michelle. Volteó a ver a Arthur quien permanecía callado.

-Bueno, vamos por tu vestido.- Dio media vuelta y se alejó

"¿Qué le pasa?" Se preguntó ella mientras lo seguía.

Compraron el vestido blanco que Michelle quería, de una forma extrañamente muy seria y sin pronunciar muchas palabras. Se sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente. Se sentaron en una banca justo afuera de la tienda de vestidos.

-¿Te molestó lo que dijo Elizabeta?- Preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio

-¿El qué?-

-Que estuviéramos en una cita.-

-Por favor, no es como si quisiera salir en una cita contigo.-

-Digo lo mismo. Una cita contigo sería algo realmente terrorífico.-

-¿De que estás hablando? Seguro que eso sería de lo mejor que te pudiera pasar.-

-No estés tan seguro y deja tus fantasías locas de lado.-

-Hmp.- el inglés cruzó los brazos.

-Tú eres el que muere por salir conmigo.-

-¡JA! Deja de inventar cosas tan absurdas.-

-¿Qué tendría de especial estar con un bastardo cejudo como tú?-

-Este "bastardo cejudo" como tu me llamas tiene bastante encanto.-

-Si por encanto te refieres a tus extrañas hechicerías que te hacen parecer como todo un lunático, entonces tienes toda la razón.-

-Apuesto que una mirada mía te haría derretir.-

-Por favor, no hablas enserio.-

-¿Quieres probar?- Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa

-Oye, espera, yo no...-

Y entonces Arthur la miró y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero justo en ese momento Michelle sacó la lengua, arrugó la nariz e hizo bizcos. Arthur se alejó un poco desconcertado, pero al instante lanzó una carcajada al aire y continuó riéndose mientas se llevaba las manos al estómago. Michelle lo miraba, al principio con la cara muy seria, pero al escucharlo reír se percató de lo lindo que le parecía el cuando reía, desvió la vista y se dio cuenta de que sentía las mejillas muy calientes. Talvez Arthur no la había hecho "derretir" con una mirada, pero si que la había puesto muy nerviosa al reír de esa manera extrañamente encantadora. Arthur finalmente paró de carcajearse y volteó a ver a Michelle, quien ahora le daba la espalda y tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Terminaste de burlarte de mí?-

-No me burlo de nadie, es que me sorprendiste con ese gesto.-

-Si, si como sea. Ya vez que no eres tan encantador como aseguras.- Le respondió mientras volteaba la cabeza hacía el.

-¡Hey! Eso fue porque hiciste trampa.-

Y ahora era Michelle quien reía. El chico la miró y de pronto comenzó a reír también.

-Está bien, te lo dejo pasar solo porque me compraste ese lindo vestido.-

-Okay, okay. Pero como soy todo un caballero también me dejarás invitarte un helado.-

Michelle asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la heladería.

-Pero recuerda que esto no es una cita.-

-Para nada.- Puntualizó la isleña

Y ambos se sonrojaron, evitando encontrar sus miradas.

* * *

_***Espera un segundo**_

_***Maldita sea**_

_***Claro que no**_

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno escribí este fic porque de pronto me llegó a la cabeza la idea y pues… ahí está. Espero y les haya gustado.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos!**

**Atte. Sara ;)**


End file.
